Naranja y miel
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ¿que harias tu si tuvieras un amigo enfermo? para Sora Takenouchi eso es muy facil, le llevaria naranja y miel porque sentia que debia hacerlo y tal vez, solo tal vez algo bueno saliera de todo eso... pasar el rato con la persona que mas queria y seguramente para él tambien podria ser igual... / one-shot


**Naranja y miel**

"_El amor comienza cuando una persona siente que las necesidades de otra son tan importantes como las suyas propias" (Harry S. Sullivan)_

El sonido de las gotas golpeando contra su ventana generalmente le causaría cierto sentimiento de relajación, pero para su suerte o su desgracia en ese momento no era así, todo el día su cabeza había estado alejada de la realidad y por qué no pensando en cierto chico rubio, de ojos como el océano que se encontraba enfermo, por ello es que no había asistido a clases y aunque quisiera o no admitirlo lo extrañaba considerablemente y le preocupaba su estado… sonrió suavemente… estaba exagerando solo era una simple gripa debido al clima que estaba haciendo en Odaiba pero igual sentía que debía hacer algo por su amigo

Se levanto de su cama decidida a hacer que su amigo se mejorara pero de repente callo en cuenta de algo ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?... si bien sabia que ella no tenia una respuesta que fuera convincente para aparecer en la casa del Ishida como si nada, pero sabia quien podía ayudarle a encontrar una excusa no que fuera la que necesitaría pero si una que valiera la pena

Y allí sentada haciendo un típico arreglo de ikebana vio a su progenitora, respiro profundamente y alejo todos los pensamientos que posiblemente revelaran la verdadera razón por la cual se dirigiría a ella, se acerco con pasos inseguros y le sonrió, inmediatamente su madre la miro de reojo no era muy normal que su hija estuviera en ese momento con ella pudiendo hacer infinidad de cosas mas

- hola Sora ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto Toshiko a su hija invitándola a sentar a su lado –

- nada madre… solo quería pasar tiempo contigo – le respondió algo nerviosa –

- claro… entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?

- bien, algunos de los chicos de nuestro salón están enfermos – dijo viendo la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir lo que quería –

- con el clima que esta haciendo era de esperarse… sabes recuerdo que una vez enfermaste así

- ¿me enferme? – pregunto incrédula… ella no recordaba eso –

- estabas muy pequeña… pero a lo mejor y no te interese – le dijo como si nada dispuesta a dejar el tema aparte –

- ¡no, no claro que si me interesa! – repuso con total interés, eso era justo lo que estaba necesitando –

-cuando enfermaste solamente querías dormir, parecías un oso invernando – enseguida Sora enrojeció por tal comentario –

- ¿Qué hiciste para que mejorara? - ¡bingo! estaba a tan solo segundos de conseguir lo que quería –

- pues… recuerdo que te encantaba el jugo de naranja con miel…

Bien… tal vez eso no era lo que necesitaba Takenouchi hija… se espero algo mejor a decir verdad… pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento podía llegar a tener cierto grado de razón, el jugo de naranja es delicioso y la miel es dulce esos dos alimentos podían congeniar perfectamente a demás si era tan efectivo como lo estaba diciendo su madre debía ser cierto, no por algo Toshiko era tan sabia

- tienes razón madre…

- ¿Por qué tan empeñada en saberlo? – Especto regresando su atención al arreglo de ikebana el cual había dejado totalmente descuidado –

- por nada en especifico… gracias de todos modos – dijo para después pararse e irse feliz hacia la cocina –

Toshiko solo sonrió… no podía creer que su hija fuera demasiado parecida a ella, había utilizado las mismas técnicas que alguna vez en su vida la ayudaron a sacar la información que necesitaba… si a demás de que tampoco era tonta, Sora no andaba preguntando cosas al azar solo por saber… tenia un objetivo aun mayor pero sinceramente no la quería molestar, su hija ya estaba demasiado grande para saber lo que necesitaba o no… suspiro desganada ¿acaso lo hacia para ayudar a alguien mas…? Conociéndola muy bien lo más probable es que fuera así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bufo como por decima vez molesto debido a todas las insistencias que su padre le presentaba, si lo admitía estaba enfermo y un poco débil pero no era razón para que Hiroaki se volviera un exasperante… por Dios solo era una gripa y eso no iba a poder contra Yamato Ishida, había pasado por cosas peores… bueno ni tanto pero igual, su progenitor necesitaba ir a trabajar y estaba seguro que él se podía cuidar solo como casi siempre lo hacia… sin ganas de escuchar otra excusa patética del porque quedarse a ayudar en lo que necesitara tomo a su padre de la camisa y lo saco de la casa

- descuida padre estaré bien y tienes que ir a trabajar – le dijo apunto de cerrar la puerta –

- espera, ¿estas seguro de que no quieres que me quede?... no necesitas a alguien que te cuide

- muy seguro, a demás tengo quince años creo que me puedo cuidar de una gripa

- bueno supongo que eso es verdad – decía dándose cuenta de que por mas que lo intentara no convencería a su hijo – si algo pasa me llamas

- de acuerdo – Hiroaki le revolvió los cabellos a Yamato lo que aparentemente le disgusto –

- adiós – y se fue sin mas –

Segundos después Yamato cerró la puerta sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado… otra de las razones por las cuales su estúpida gripa no se quitaba eran los incesantes acosos de su querido progenitor… definitivamente la palabra exasperante le quedaba corta en este caso…

Tocio un par de veces y de inmediato estornudo, odiaba tener gripa y más aun si era causada por un concierto al aire libre que había dado por esos días… podía sonar egoísta pero se alegraba de que no solo él estuviera enfermo, sino todos los integrantes de su banda, así que no tendría que cancelar los ensayos por su culpa simplemente se cancelarían por que todos estaban desgraciadamente con malestar… una gota estilo anime apareció en su cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba en su colegio los que estuvieran en las mismas condiciones que él era porque habían ido a su concierto…

Sin darle mas importancia al asunto se dirigió a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama con intenciones de quedarse dormido pero no podía… tal vez era debido a que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y dejaba entrar demasiado frio para su gusto o tal vez era porque a ese día le faltaba algo… haber, no había ido al colegio por consecuencia no vio a Taichi… nah un día al mes que no lo viera no pasaría nada no iban a dejar de ser amigos, no vio a sus fanáticas locas lo que en cierta forma agradecía, podían llegar a ser peor que su padre… aunque hablando de chicas… Sora… a ella no la había visto y para que iba a mentir deseaba que apareciera en ese momento… negó varias veces con su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos… tal vez el frio lo estaba afectando, ¡si tenia que ser eso! Pero no le daría el gusto a la naturaleza de cerrar la ventana por un poco de viento… así que solo se volteo hacia otro lado para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir un rato…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡saldré por un momento! – Grito Sora antes de abandonar su casa –

Toshiko solo la vio salir bien abrigada y con una sombrilla así que no le dio mucha importancia…

Abrió su sombrilla y se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, cada vez que suspiraba salía vaho lo que le causaba algo de gracia, en los últimos dos minutos juraba que había suspirado como mínimo unas diez veces y no era para menos estaba nerviosa y algo ansiosa ¿Qué pensaría Yamato si llegaba como si nada? Pero tenia una buena razón, quería que se mejorara, claro estaba dispuesta a meterse bajo la torrencial lluvia y pescar un resfriado solo por ayudarlo a él… se sonrojo un poco… últimamente el chico se estaba robando mucha de su atención, aunque eso tenia una explicación lógica… le gustaba… lo aceptaba, Ishida le gustaba y por eso es que estaba haciendo eso por él…

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba al frente de la casa del chico y sin dudarlo dos veces toco la puerta…

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa el rubio estaba decidido a que si la gripa no se le quitaba esa misma tarde rompería la ventana de su cuarto, oyó unos pequeños golpes en su puerta y pensó que su cabeza le estaba haciendo una mala pasada pero al volverlos a escuchar se convenció de que en verdad había alguien tocando la puerta, se paro un poco agotado y camino lentamente, abrió la puerta pero al ver lo que tenia al frente estaba seguro de que ya estaba alucinando… parpadeo unas veces y después paso una mano por su cara para comprobar que no se estaba volviendo loco…

- ¿Sora? – pregunto totalmente incrédulo –

- hola Yamato – dijo esta un poco apenada –

- ¿pero que haces aquí? – Le pregunto mientras le daba paso a que entrara –

- Taichi me dijo que estabas enfermo… así que pase a saludar

- ah… - por primera vez en la vida tendría que agradecerle a su amigo por no tener la boca cerrada –

- veo que no estas muy bien – su apariencia física era deplorable tenia ojeras, la nariz y los ojos rojos, su voz se oía ronca se notaba que estaba enfermo –

- descuida no esto tan mal – y casi inmediatamente tocio de manera incontrolable –

Sora frunció el ceño, ¿a eso le llamaba su amigo estar bien? Pues en definitiva no se lo quería imaginar mal, a lo mejor y estaría en una cama agonizando pero sin pedir ayuda porque así era él, le gustaba hacer las cosas por si mismo

- de acuerdo si "no estas tan mal" deja de respirar por diez segundos

- ¿que? – alzo una ceja por lo que le pedía su amiga –

- no creo que sea mucho problema ¿o si?

- esta bien diez segundos… - tomo un buen bocado de aire y dejo de respirar –

Para Sora era casi seguro que no lo iba a lograr, por lo general las personas enfermas y mas con gripa sienten que se ahogan con nada y con eso por lo menos dejaría que Yamato se ayudara así sea unos cuantos minutos, efectivamente a los cuatro segundos de haber empezado ya veía como el chico hacia caras extrañas y empezaba a mover sus manos alrededor de su cuello

- ¡me ahogo! – grito el pobre de Yamato respirando agitadamente –

- no importa… ya lo suponía

- eres mala Sora – dijo el chico son una apenas perceptible sonrisa –

- Yamato traje algo para que te mejores – se sonrojo levemente mientras que de su abrigo sacaba un pequeño termo –

Miro un poco confundido, estaba roja y a demás se empeñaba en sostener el termo en su dirección, lo tomo y se dio cuenta que en efecto la bebida olía muy bien y estaba caliente… caliente… la abrazo como su no tuviera un mañana ¡oh dulce néctar de los dioses! Estaba que se moría de la hipotermia en ese cuarto por culpa de sus malditas ventanas y llegaba ella y le traía eso… esperen, ¿qué es eso?

- ¿que tiene dentro Sora? – algo para beber pensó Yamato con obviedad que mas iba a tener ¿¡acaso droga!? –

- es algo que seguramente te va a gustar – le sonrió –

Como si estuviera en su propia casa se dirigió al cuarto del oji azul siendo seguida por él, al entrar vio el cuarto que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar pero ¿Por qué hacia tanto frio allí? Se sentía mucho mas viento que afuera y sentía algunas gotas caer sobre su piel, miro en todas partes tratando en encontrar la razón de ello… ¿a quien se le ocurre abrir una ventana con este clima y mas aun enfermo?... le mando una mirada de resignación al chico el cual solo sonrió nerviosamente

- me dio pereza cerrarla – excuso Ishida conteniendo un estornudo –

- si se nota – se quejo la chica cerrando de golpe las ventanas –

- vamos no te enojes – le dijo el rubio moviendo los cabellos de Sora un poco –

- relájate, estoy calmada – y era verdad, como enojarse después de tan linda acción –

- ah tenia mocos en esa mano

- ¡Yamato! – Sonrió abiertamente – olvídalo...

- no peleare contigo – tocio un poco y después se acostó en su cama –

- ¿y como van las cosas con tu banda? – le pregunto mientras ella se sentaba al lado de él –

- muy bien, pero todos tenemos un resfriado

- bebí suponerlo – dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura la cual sonrojo levemente a Yamato causando que desviara la mirada –

- ¿y como vas con el tenis?

- muy bien, mañana tenemos entrenamiento para el campeonato

Claro… el grupo de tenis de su colegio iría a un campeonato por lo que Sora estaría allí, tal vez iría a verla después de todo el uniforme de tenis lo conformaba una falda por lo que podría ver las piernas de la chica a demás de su buen formado cuerpo… ¡pero que rayos estaba pensando!, se maldijo internamente por pensar así de Takenouchi ¡ella era su amiga! No podía andar por la vida diciendo lo que se le diera la gana… abrió un poco enfurecido el termo que le había dado minutos atrás su amiga solo para tomar un poco…

- ¡Dios, Sora esto esta delicioso! – dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos –

- sabia que te iba a gustar, te ayudara con el malestar

- no esperaba menos de ti – la bebida aun seguía caliente lo que le quito el frio que por todo el día había sentido –

- te mejoraras en seguida, lo se

- dime ¿que clase de bebida es esta?

- es jugo de naranja con miel…

Por fin podía decir que se sentía más aliviado de lo que en cualquier momento se había sentido, a demás ¿quien diría que eso sabría tan rico? Se propondría algo, primero: empezar a tomar mas seguido eso y segundo: Si Sora lo empezaría a cuidar así cada vez que se enfermara ¡pues se enfermaría mas seguido!

Acabo con el jugo de manera veloz… cuan refrescante había sido… casi de inmediato sintió un poco de sueño y bostezo, claro ahora si Morfeo lo cubría con sus polvos mágicos, eso significaba que si se llagaba a dormir perdería esos momentos que estaba pasando con Sora, un día de esos se enfrentaría con el dios del sueño y le diría que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo

- ¿no sientes sueño? – Pregunto la chica viendo a Ishida bostezar cada dos segundos –

- ¡no le daré el gusto a Morfeo de sucumbir ante sus deseos!

-¿pero… de que estas hablando Yamato? – dijo espantada Takenouchi, no podía ser que la gripa causara alucinaciones –

Ante lo ocurrido la chica se movió un poco de su lugar y coloco la cabeza del chico en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, se sonrojo… ella nunca actuaba así pero ver al Ishida en ese estado era tan raro, lucia tan vulnerable… abrió los ojos con asombro al ver como Yamato se acomodaba aun mas en su regazo, signo de que en realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la posición en que estaba…

Por su lado Ishida no veía mejor situación para aprovechar, su mejor amiga lo estaba consintiendo, las carisias en su perfecto cabello lo hacían relajar y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos lentamente…. De acuerdo, esta vez solo esta vez… le agradecería a Morfeo… pero su único deseo era que cuando abriera los ojos ella siguiera allí a su lado…

-muchas gracias Sora… - dijo antes de caer dormido –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo tuviera que reconocer ¡diría que esa fue una de las mejores tardes de su joven vida! Había dormido como nunca ¡y que manera de dormir! Giro su cabeza hacia un costado decidido a dedicar una de sus mejores sonrisas… pero su semblante cambio al darse cuenta que ya no tenia a su lado la chica que mas quería… bufo molesto, el único deseo que tenia era que cuando despertara estuviera allí… no volvería a confiar en Morfeo, miro el reloj de su habitación y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de la hora… ¡pero que diablos…! Se tenía que ir a estudiar… bueno por lo menos ahora entendía porque se había ido Takenouchi…

Se paro rápidamente de su cama para después darse una ducha rápida, busco por todo su cuarto el uniforme de su colegio y se dio cuenta que en efecto estaba algo sucio pero le resto importancia, salió a la cocina decidido a comer algo que no demandara tanto tiempo para llegar por lo menos temprano ese día

- buenos días hijo, veo que amaneciste mucho mejor – especto Hiroaki viendo a su hijo algo apurado –

- eh… - hasta ese preciso instante no se había dado cuenta que su espantosa gripa se había curado – si, tienes razón

- ¿será acaso por cierta visita que tuviste ayer en la tarde? – Yamato miro con sorpresa a su padre… pero como –

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

- cosas de la vida – hizo un ademan con las manos – me voy al trabajo

Miro de soslayo a su progenitor, cuando mas le convenía si usaba su trabajo como una buena excusa… aunque para que iba a mentir, ahora quería ahorrarse extrañas charlas y preguntas incomodas con su padre… tomo una tostada, se la metió a la boca y busco el saco del colegio dispuesto a salir corriendo con tal de no llegar tarde

Mientras en otro lugar Takenouchi veía distraída por la ventana de su salón de clases… estaba feliz por la tarde que había tenido ese día… bueno por una parte porque por otra se sentía totalmente incomoda, imagínense estar sola con el chico que te gusta y de un momento a otro llegara su padre del trabajo y los viera a los dos juntos, obviamente se había ido después de tan incomoda escena, pero ahora lo que mas quería saber era con que cara le iba a llagar Yamato, es decir, no pareció incomodarle en ese momento pero ¿y ahora que podía estar mejor que pensaría?... por alguna razón tocio ante esa idea y después estornudo

- ¡hey creo que alguien se levanto algo resfriada! – dijo Taichi dándole unos golpes en la espalda a su amiga –

- tal vez un poco – admitió ella con pesar –

- descuida medio mundo esta así – le aligero el cargo de conciencia –

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo de su conversación, el pobre chico rubio llegaba cansado tratando de recobrar el aliento, tal imagen le causo gracia a Takenouchi y a Yagami ¿desde cuando su amigo llegando tarde? Sonriendo abiertamente el chico castaño de pelo alborotado se dirigió a su mejor amigo reprochándole su llegada tarde… claro él era el menos indicado para decir eso ya que diariamente el castaño solía hacer lo mismo y rogaba para que lo dejaran entrar… Yamato le mando una mirada mortal pero a Taichi pareció no importarle y le estampo como cinco golpes en la espalda

Su mirada se poso en la chica haciendo que se sonrojara, le encantaba que sucediera eso y mas si era en su mejor amiga porque en ella se veía tan bien, le dio un golpe a Yagami en el brazo para que dejara de molestar y se dispuso a ir donde Sora para agradecerle su estadía en su casa ayer pero el inoportuno de su profesor llego y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella…

…

Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en un día… y tampoco podía creer que no había podido hablar con su mejor amiga, ese parecía el día de "todos necesitan a Yamato" ¡en ningún momento del día lo dejaron en paz! Las integrantes de su banda, el desesperante de Taichi, sus locas fans ¿Qué acaso no tendría un minuto para estar con Sora? Dios… ¿entonces se supone que no debería hacer nada…? aunque tampoco lo creía así, tenia que por lo menos agradecerle decentemente… su rostro se ilumino ¡pero que suerte! Justamente Takenouchi pasaba por allí, aparentemente ya se iba hacia su casa

- ¡Sora! – La llamo y de inmediato corrió hacia ella –

- ¿Qué pasa Yamato? – le pregunto con su voz ronca –

- ah… pero si te has enfermado – especto lo obvio, la chica se veía igual a él cuando estuvo enfermo –

- si lo estoy, me siento un poco cansada

- creo que te pegue la gripa… bueno – tomo la sombrilla de la chica y la abrió –

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto confundida mientras que él le extendía una mano –

- esta lloviendo y no dejare que vallas sola a casa – le sonrió y ella se metió bajo la sombrilla –

- ¿pero que no tenias ensayo con tu banda?

- ¿y tu no tenias entreno para el campeonato?

- si, pero no puedo entrenar lloviendo y enferma

- y yo no puedo ensayar viéndote enferma – se sonrojo un poco, nunca creyó ver a un Yamato tan gentil –

- gracias…

Ahora él cuidaría de ella, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Takenouchi mientras se sonrojaba levemente ¡al diablo lo que pensara! Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar el tiempo que quería con la chica que le gustaba, seria su agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado y también será una bendición pasar la tarde con ella…

- oye sora ¿quieres naranja y miel?

- solo si es preparado por ti…

Tal vez… solo tal vez lo prepararía él… mentira, él seria capas de hacer cualquier cosa por la chica y si eso significaba sacar sus dones de cocinero lo haría… todo sea por verla feliz y curada… después de todo la chica había hecho lo mismo por él y gracias a ello ya estaba recuperado, ensayo con su banda podría tener cualquier otro día, él podía sacrificar eso y mas por la chica, ya que su prioridad es y seria siempre ella… su querida Sora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer one-shot de digimon con una pareja que me encanta ¡Sorato!, me gusto como quedo ¿ustedes que piensan? Pos me lo pueden hacer saber a través de un review ¿me dejaran alguno? Bueno eso no lo se… el caso la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba en el laboratorio de química de mi colegio (?) la verdad ni yo misma se muy bien por qué jeje pero igual lo hice… gracias si lo leyeron… **lunes 5 de noviembre 2012 **


End file.
